


BFDI Drabbles

by MarsMarshall



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsMarshall/pseuds/MarsMarshall
Summary: BFDI drabbles, like the title says. Prepare for many of these to be very short, very bad, and/or parts of canon rewritten/written from a new character's POV!
Kudos: 6





	BFDI Drabbles

This was the best!

Saw pranced through the flowers, taking in their sweet scent, free of eights and number shouting. A scent cleanse was surely the best thing she could've done!

The flowers smelled sweet and clean with the scent of grass and distant trees wafting in to only add to her happiness. The grass was soft underfoot and she didn't have to worry about anything. No worries about Four screeching at, no worries about Book screeching at her, nothing! This is was true bliss. This... is nice.


End file.
